JAG Case File #120
by Rising Sun
Summary: Mac is the best at JAG and any chance Harm has of salvaging his career and his life lies in her hands.


**Title: JAG Case File #120**

Author: Rising Sun

E-mail: jag@lucianstuff.every1.net

FF Updates: jagrslc-subscribe@yahoogroups.com

FF URL: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc

Rated: PG-13

Classification: JAG Story/Adventure

Summary: Mac is the best at JAG and any chance Harm has of salvaging his career and his life lies in her hands.****

Spoilers: JAG-a-thon, Gypsy Eyes, HMS11a – It wasn't me

Disclaimer: JAG characters portrayed belong to JAG, CBS and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.

Feedback: Would be nice. So give it up!

Story Written November 2001

1500 LOCAL

JAG HQ

Mac emerged from Court feeling great. She was on a winning streak that seemed to have no end. Captain Sturgis Turner was her latest notch. It couldn't last but she was enjoying the feeling of invincibility while it lasted.

She walked… more like waltzed into her office, dumped her briefcase on the desk and was about to sit when se saw the yellow post-it stuck to her monitor.

"Colonel report to my office ASAP- AJC"

The Admiral was in search of her. She headed to his office with a bounce in her step.

=============================

1515 LOCAL

OFFICE OF THE JUDGE ADVOCATE GENERAL

Tiner spotted the Colonel heading his way and buzzed the Admiral. By the time she arrived at his desk he was able to waive her through. She entered and saw the Admiral with Bud Roberts and Harmon Rabb in conference around the coffee table. She winked at Harm and snapped to before her Commanding Officer.

"Colonel Rabb reporting as ordered Sir!"

"As you were Colonel… have a seat." AJ said. She took the only available seat. Opposite Harm and looked to the Admiral. "Colonel… at 1300 today Captain Harmon Rabb was arrested and charged with Article 120 - Rape.****

Her head whipped round to face Harm; she glanced at Bud and completed the triangle by returning to stare at her CO. Her movements had said it all even if she did not vocalise. 

AJ continued. "An intern working for Senator de Long has accused the Captain of raping her. While you were in Court I had the Lieutenant Commander here to represent the Captain. You will defend with the Commander as second chair. Captain Turner will prosecute." He handed the file to Mac.

"Aye sir." She said

"Aye sir" Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts echoed.

"Dismissed."

The three officers snapped to and left, as they walked through the door Mac ordered "Conference Room."

+ + + + +

The room was in use by two JG´s "Are you about done?" Mac inquired. The two Lieutenants looked up at the grim faces of the three senior officers and decided that they were indeed finished. "Yes ma'am" they gathered their documents and beat a hasty retreat.

Mac turned to Bud. "Bud please ensure that no one disturbers us."

"Aye ma'am." Bud took the position of guard on the outside.

Harm moved to the conference table and leaned against it and watched Mac stand at the window looking out. Finally she turned to face him. "We need to lay some ground rules here, just to be clear." She said.

"Before we do." He interrupted "You haven't asked if I did it."

"As your lawyer I don't want to know."

"As your husband I need to say…" he held up his hand. "List Mac just listen." She nodded. He continued "I swear on all that I hold sacred …" he placed his right hand on his heart and stood to attention. "… on the head of my mother, the life of my four children, the love of my wife and before God. I did not do this." He half sat, half leaned back on the conference table.

She gave a rueful smile and walked across the room to him. "That was quite an oath flyboy."

"… and true I swear."

She moved to stand between his parted legs, ran her fingers through his thick hair, leaned forward and kissed him. "I believe you."

"You do?"

"Harm … I know you. Tall, handsome and devastating in your dress whites, you flash that flyboy grin and women swoon … your wife included. Where as a few years ago I may have gone out on a limb and said you would be faithful to me and would have had that limb break under me for being so wrong … "

[FLASHBACK]

There in her bed was her husband with another woman doing things to that woman she had assumed were reserved for her as his wife!

[END OF FLASHBACK]

"…I can honestly say you are no rapist. We have been married for nine years. We have four kids and even now your body language asks for permission to make love to me. You don't just reach and grab."

This was interesting. "I do?"

She gave him a tender smile. "You do. Think of how you even kiss me Harm… you either lean in and pause and I meet you half way or you brush my lips and I deepen it. Only when it is painfully obvious do you reach for me and kiss me … the body language asks. Now I am no psychiatrist but that does not seem to fit the MO of a rapist. Rape is about power over a victim with sex as the weapon… that's not you. You are many things … you open your mouth before you think."

[FLASHBACK]
    
    _Anyone who has ever been involved with Mac is either dead or feels like they are.___

[END OF FLASHBACK]

"… or you rush in where fools fear to tread."

[FLASHBACK]
    
    _Mac: "You're being driven by emotions and those emotions are going to get us killed."_
    
    _Harm: "You can quit, I can't, my father is out there somewhere and I'm going to find him."_
    
    _Mac: "Or die trying."_
    
    _Harm: "Or die trying…"_

[END OF FLASHBACK]

"But rape?" She shook her head "NO:"

"Thank you that is important to me." His hand rested lightly on her waist.

She moved away "Now to the Rules of Engagement." She got crisp. "You are my husband and I love you dearly but I cannot allow that luxury with this case. You will see your wife at home. Once in uniform and in particular when here I am your lawyer – do we understand each other Captain?"

"Crystal Colonel" he acknowledged. Mac was the best at JAG and any chance he had of salvaging his career and his life lay in her hands.

She headed for the door. "Bud"

"Yea ma'am" he entered.

"Get Captain Rabb´s statement; then meet me in my office."

"Where are you going ma'am? Bud asked.

"To see what the prosecution is offering." She turned to Harm. "No antics on this case Harm. I mean it. When Bud is finished go home."

"But …" He began to protest.

She stopped him. "I said no antics Captain… go home. We'll call when you can help."

"OK" he conceded … for now.

=============================

1610 LOCAL

TURNER´S OFFICE

"Enter" Captain Sturgis Turner called. He saw Mac and his heart sank. "Come in Mac."

"Stu she began." He stopped her.

"Before we begin. I need to say that Harm is my friend and this kills me, but I have a job to do." He looked sick.

"I know. Thanks. I too have a job so what are you offering?"

"Dishonorable discharge, loss of all benefits, twenty years at Leavenworth."

"Why not through in castration while your at it!?" She snapped.

He looked at her "The intern picked him from a lineup. Harm works on the Hill, the folks know him up there… and the rape kit gave us an O positive blood type from the semen."

"Half of the American public is O positive. That is no proof. That is the best you can do?"

"That's it."

"See you in Court." She walked out.

=============================

1717 LOCAL

MAC'S OFFICE

Mac walked in to find Bud waiting. "Talk to me Bud." She said.

"Well ma'am the Captain doesn't have an alibi that can be verified he says that he was on his way to a meeting with Senator de Long at the time and was en route when the crime occurred."

"… with de Long and NOT Lathum?" She asked.

Bud consulted his notes "Yes ma'am. The Captain also said that traffic was such that when he arrived the meeting was over and the office was empty but for Ms Jeffers."

For no apparent reason Mac's antenna went up. "Bud find out who was supposed to be at that meeting, names, contact info and what the agenda was… also the regular deep probe but be careful this is a potential rape victim." 

"Aye ma'am." He replied, "What did Captain Turner have to offer?"

"Hell Bud … hell."

=============================

2017 LOCAL

RABB'S RESIDENCE

The entire house was dark and the place was quiet as a tomb. That meant one thing… no one was home. She got the twins out of the car, let herself in and performed her usual routine: she dropped her car keys and case on the nearest chair, hung her cover on the nearby rack, placed the one year old twins in the play pen and headed to the bedroom to change. Midway to the room the route changed as she saw the note. It was from Harm:

Mac

Gone hunting for dinner [LOL] be back soon!

Harm

She smiled and continued with her routine. When she was through she headed to the study to review the file of her latest case, that of her husband accused of rape.

+ + + 

She closed the file. Something was not right… but it would have to wait as she heard the gang returning.

"Hey mom." David entered first followed by his sister Cathy they placed a soggy kiss on either of her cheeks. She just stared. They were filthy!

"Hey Mac." Harm entered and grinned at her.

"Harm? That you under there?" she faked a squint. "What happened?"

Cathy slipped and like ten pins took David and me with her. NO damage done just bruised egos."

She smiled "And dinner oh great hunter?"

"Chinese arriving soon… see you after we shower."

+ + +

By the time all had cleaned up and returned the food had been delivered.

"I spoke to mum today I told her what happened." Harm reported.

"Shit." Mac said without thinking and immediately regretted it. "Sorry that was not the thing to say, shouldn't have said that."

David finished munching his mouthful of noodles and said "Il relativo mama giusto lo diciamo anche." [It's ok mum we say it too.]

"Eh vero?" [True?] She said

"Si" he replied.

"At least I know my money is not wasted at that International School." Harm observed.

Before Mac could respond Cathy at only three jumped in. "C'est d'TIS papa. [It's TIS Dad.]

"And there you have it." Mac chuckled.

"Don't worry dad." David reverted to English "Mum will take care of you."

"She will?"

"Yes sir. May we be excused please?" He asked.

"Yes." Mac granted permission "… and take Cathy with you." She watched the two toddle away and shook her head. "At five and three they are more like twenty five and twenty three."

"I'll be up to check on you guys in a while!" He shouted after them.

"OK" A hollow voice came back at them.

Mac turned to face him. "We need to talk."

"OK"

"Let's go to the study."

============================================

ONE WEEK LATER

It had been a hectic week and Mac's red-hot winning streak had stimulated a betting pool as to when it would end. Whoever had bet on it ending that week had lost. Mac had successfully tried a dereliction of duty and an Article 32. It had to stop but not this week.

Despite the euphoria she was experiencing she felt guilty, as she had left Bud to pursue the leads on Harm's Article 120. She dropped the phone back into its cradle as she responded to the knock on her door.

Bud entered at her call.

"I was just about to call you Bud. Did you find out anything?" She fought to control the fear for her husband.

""From what I see ma'am there may be no need for a trial or even an Article 32."

"See?" she echoed.

He placed a videocassette on her desk.

============================================

1400 LOCAL

JAG CONFERENCE ROOM

Somehow Bud and Harriett not only had the idea but also had managed to get a copy of the Closed Circuit TV recording for that night; and what it showed posed more questions than answers. 

The tape revealed one Miss Andrea Jeffers, Intern at the Office of Senator de Long having sex on the Conference Room table of the said Senator, with a rather good looking young African American man. The tape also showed the hasty end to the encounter as Harm entered the outer office.

Mac stopped the machine and turned to face Andrea Jeffers and her lawyer. "I don't see rape Miss Jeffers."

The young woman began to squirm. All eyes focused on her. "Andrea" her lawyer said softly. "Is this the night in question?"

She nodded.

"Is the tape accurate?"

Again a nod.

Bud added to the gentle probe "Tell us what happened Ms Jeffers."

Mac sat and listened to the soap opera unfold. Andrea Jeffers of the Washington DC Jeffers and debutant was in love with Marine Private Tom Collins – two young people from apposing sides of the tracks: Romeo and Juliet 2011. 

Andrea was pregnant and when Harm unknowingly almost caught the lovers they hatched a plan to blame Harm for the pregnancy. Never once considering that the heritage of the father would be revealed for all to see once the baby was born. Such was their fear that they rather this plan than face the Jeffers madre and padre.

Mac had had enough. "Excuse me … Lieutenant Commander I leave you to finish with this."

"Aye ma'am."

============================================

Mac leaned against the closed doors and closed her eye. The anger that raged through her needed to be vented or she'd hurt herself. Gunnery Sergeant Matthews was the unfortunate soul to walk by. "Gunny." She zeroed in on him.

"Ma'am?"

"You have your gym kit here?"

He got wary "Yes ma'am" 

"Get it and meet me in the gym boxing ring in ten minutes."

"Aye ma'am!"

============================================

1505 LOCAL

JAG – GYM

The Gunny faced Mac who stood across from him in the boxing ring. "Would you repeat that ma'am?" he knew he'd heard wrong.

She took a deep breath and replied "I need to work off some steam… defend yourself." For the first tem minutes the Gunny did just that – defended himself. 

When Mac connected with his left eye and split his eyebrow she stopped. "Gunny! Do you have a problem!" She demanded panting.

"No ma'am!" he wiped blood from his eye.

She waived over the corman and had him to attend to the Gunny. After it was cleaned and patched she moved into his personal space. "Now if you do not comply Mister I'll have you up for refusing to follow a direct order. Do we understand each other!"

"Yes ma'am."

The rest of the session when quite satisfactorily. 

============================================

1545 LOCAL

JAG – CONFERENCE ROOM

Mac popped her head into the room and beckoned to Bud. "It's been forty-five minutes thirty-seven seconds Bud what is the problem!"

"None ma'am. We're done. Harriett and I, we are … well not exactly counseling but we can relate. The eternal battle of mother and daughter complicated by mum not approving of the beau and all…"

Mac nodded. "Ok Bud" The Roberts were good folk. "Don't stay too late."

He nodded and returned to the room.

As she walked through the bullpen she heard someone say to the Gunny "What happened to you Gunny?" She smiled at the reply "Marine love. As a squid you wouldn't understand."

Mac continued to her office to call home to tell Harm that he was to return to work. Another case to Mac the knife!

**THE END**

_USMJ Article __120. RAPE AND CARNAL KNOWLEDGE_

_(**a**) Any person subject to this chapter who commits an act of sexual intercourse with a female not his wife, by force and without consent, is guilty of rape and shall be punished by death or such other punishment as a court-martial may direct._

_(**b**) Any person subject to this chapter who, under circumstances not amounting to rape, commits an act of sexual intercourse with a female not his wife who has not attained the age of sixteen years, is guilty of carnal knowledge and shall be punished as a court-martial may direct._

_(**c**) Penetration, however slight, is sufficient to complete either of these offenses._


End file.
